mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyra Heartstrings
Lyra Heartstrings is a background Unicorn pony frequently used by a layout artist for background gags, such as her jumping excitedly in crowds with a big smile and small pupils. Her name is not mentioned in the show, and the name Heartstrings first appeared in the accompanying pamphlet of a mystery pack toy released in early November 2011, later expanded to Lyra Heartstrings in another mystery pack release.http://www.equestriadaily.com/2012/03/tons-of-new-blindbags-actual-lyra.html She shares her design with Amethyst Star. Her cutie mark is a lyre, and "heartstrings" refers to deep feelings of love or compassion, commonly used in the phrase "tug at the heartstrings".__TOC__ Depiction in the series Lyra is frequently used by one of the show's layout artists for background gags, such as bouncing on clouds, jumping around excitedly, drinking from a cup, or slouching like a human on a park bench. According to a layout artist on the show, background ponies are nameless, but this pony is labeled "Incidental Unicorn #2" at the studio. She cries when the parasprites eat her pie in Swarm of the Century. A partial list of her appearances is specified in the charts below. Lyra is frequently seen alongside Bon Bon. The pairing has been explained by a layout artist to be mostly coincidental and based on aesthetic considerations as far as season one is concerned.FiM layout artist discussing coincidental pairing of "Lyra" and "Bon Bon" on the show, 2011-03-09 The two are depicted talking in crowd scenes, enjoying a snack, or watching Applejack and Rainbow Dash during the Iron Pony Competition. In Lesson Zero, at one point in the background she physically fights one-on-one against Bon Bon for the possession of Smarty Pants; the two stand next to a well in Secret of My Excess and are surprised when Derpy pops out of the well. A unicorn with her coat and eye color is disguised as a mummy in Luna Eclipsed. Appears in Hearts and Hooves Day standing next to Bon Bon in the village shot and appears shortly in Apple Bloom's fantasy scene. She appears in the background throughout the market scene in Putting Your Hoof Down, at first slumped on a table, then later sitting up, holding a drinks cup and talking to Bon Bon. Variants A number of background pony variants using Lyra's basic design and color scheme exist. They are included in the appearances table below. The most common of these is an Earth pony that matches Lyra exactly, safe for the absence of a horn; this design is primarily used in crowd shots. A unicorn variety with red eyes appears occasionally in scenes where Lyra Heartstrings runs around town, either on her own - as in Applebuck Season - or as part of a throng of other ponies, as in Boast Busters and The Ticket Master. Not every "running Lyra" has red eyes, however; she does not in Hearts and Hooves Day, and while she has red eyes for most of the race in Fall Weather Friends, they are yellow at the beginning of the race in that episode. An earth pony with Lyra's coat, mane color and mane style, but red eyes, appears in two episodes: Over a Barrel and Luna Eclipsed. In both cases, she wears a bonnet. A Pegasus variant with Lyra's color scheme but wings and a different mane style appears briefly in the episode Sonic Rainboom. The lyre is a common cutie mark in the series, but it also appeared in previous My Little Pony generations, for example on the G3 Earth pony Bee Bop. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from various videos. Depiction in merchandise First party A pony named Heartstrings appears in the November 2011 mystery pack toys, being of the same pony kind and bearing the same cutie mark, coat color, mane color, and eye color as the unnamed character on the show, though her mane is missing the light streak. Her pose and mane style are the same as the Twilight Sparkle mystery pack toy mold. The toy comes in two variations, light teal as the toy on the left picture in the gallery below, and Irish green as the drawing on the card. The March 2012 set of mystery pack toys features another similar pony, named Lyra Heartstrings, though her coat is much lighter and her mane now has a white streak. A prototype for a second toy with Lyra Heartstrings' design was on display at the 2012 Hasbro Toy Fair, and is expected to be released as part of the fifth "wave" of Playful Ponies. Despite only being paired coincidentally with Bon Bon on the show, the designer of the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster commented in an online forum that he intentionally placed the characters together for the poster.FiM Comic Con 2011 poster designer discussing the poster, 2011-07-20 Lyra Heartstrings.jpg|Lyra Heartstrings toy from November 2011 surprise bags Lyra Heartstrings Surprise Bag toy.jpg|Lyra Heartstrings toy from March 2012 surprise bags Second party WeLoveFine.com, which is licensed to sell Hasbro merchandise, carries T-shirts with the fan-made design using the character from the show, with the fan-given name Lyra. Gallery :Lyra Heartstrings image gallery See also *List of ponies * References sv:Lyra Heartstrings Category:Characters Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Background characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2